


words are an issue

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I’m tired, and a mess, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wow it’s late





	words are an issue

i should sleep

but not sleeping its own kind of punishment

and i’m not letting myself sleep tonight

we’re all dying slowly, after all

so might as well stay awake for as much of this life as i can

there’s something poetic about late nights 

staying awake while your whole world is asleep

there’s so many things that i could have said

so many poems that you haven’t read

(“what was that?” “a couplet”)

i got lucky that my nails are still short from camp

they don’t leave a mark as i dig blunt fingertips into my skin

and apparently i should try anxiety meds

but ah, the cruel irony

of me being too afraid 

whatever, i suppose

tears trail down my face

and i want to leave this place

run somewhere far away

find a quiet place to stay

i can’t finish any poems

crumpled papers make up my thoughts

pressing into my head

tear stained ink bleeding branches on paper

i set my jaw and i survive

i shrink quietly into my sweatshirt

thoughts whirling with bold things

i want to know the feeling of your skin under my fingertips and pressed to my lips

i want to kiss your neck until you can’t speak

i want your lips on my neck to be a memory and not a daydream

i want to kiss you until i lose my breath and then some

i want to run my hands down your body

i just want to be with you right now

sorry i should really stop


End file.
